1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a monitor mounting apparatus; more particularly, to a mounting apparatus capable of providing (simultaneous) elevation and angle adjustment for an attached monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
For conventional monitor mounting apparatus, such as the “Display Mounting Bracket” disclosed by Taiwan Patent (Patent No.: M390389) as shown in FIG. 1, the bracket usually comprises a wall-mounted first support bar 10, a second support bar 20 pivotally connected to the lower portion of the first support bar 10, and a tilt arm 30 pivotally connected to the first support bar 10 and the second support bar 20 on opposite ends thereof, to enable the angular adjustment of a display 40. However, this design or many other similar variants can only provide a limited angular adjustment range for the display 40 suitable for eye-level viewing only.
Nevertheless, with the widespread use of touch screen displays, a monitor/display can be used for surfing the Internet through the touch-control technology in addition to regular viewing. When the monitor is used for touch/stylus operations, for ergonomic purposes, it is often preferred to arrange the monitor in a direction perpendicular to the mounting wall below the shoulders of a user. Conventional bracket designs could not meet these ergonomic principles. Therefore, the user would be restrained in an uncomfortable position while using the display.